cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sif Zavros
'''Sifya "Sif" Zavros '''was a Togrutan member of the Jedi Order who served as a Jedi Padawan during the Clone Wars. She was born to Leena Zavros and Ardeth Terolas in 37 BBY, and possessed a deep connection to her homeworld of Dathomir, visiting the planet several times during the Clone Wars in an effort to discover what happened to her mother, and eventually reviving and reforming the Nightsister Order after the fall of the Galactic Republic in 19 BBY. Category:Female CharactersCategory:TogrutasCategory:JediCategory:Viper Squadron Biography Early life Birth and discovery Sif Zavros was born on Dathomir to Jedi Knight Ardeth Terolas and disgraced former Jedi Leena Zavros. Her father, despite his love for Leena, was not present at Sif's birth, and soon informed the Jedi Council of the event, though he did not divulge the fact that he was the father. The Council, afraid of what the offspring of the former Jedi might become, sent Ardeth to find the child and return her to the Order. Ardeth, along with a small two-man Jedi strike team, found Leena and Sif on Dathomir, a world Leena had harboured a connection to since she crash-landed there as a Padawan. Ardeth asked Leena to give him her daughter, but Leena refused and Ardeth was forced to raise his weapon against the woman he loved. Ardeth went to reason with Leena, which distracted her as she realized the truth: that he had told the Jedi Order about her child, but denied any suspicion that he was the father. This angered her, but as she lunged towards Ardeth in an attempt to end his life, she was stabbed in the back by one of Ardeth's accompanying Jedi. She died in Ardeth's arms, and Sif was returned to Coruscant, where she was to be trained as a Jedi. Years as a youngling Zavros grew up within the walls of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. As a youngling, she was a member of the Wolf Clan of Jedi initiates, and showed promise as a potential Jedi Knight. She was apt at meditation and lightsaber combat, though she struggled with controlling her emotions, and instead felt and was affected by things very deeply. However, after many reprimands by her masters, she adapted and learned to be proficient at masking her feelings and her uncertainty. Unbeknown to Zavros, she walked past her father, who had since been appointed a member of the Jedi Temple Guard, each morning on her way to class. The Gathering At age thirteen, Zavros travelled to the ice planet of Ilum aboard the starship ''Crucible ''in order to find a kyber crystal to create her own lightsaber. Accompanied by several other younglings, it was on this voyage that Zavros met her future best friend, the young Trandoshan Zalex Orrsk. In order to reach their lightsaber crystals, Zavros and Orrsk had to work together to cross a seemingly endless chasm in Ilum's Crystal Cave, before Orrsk began to hear what he interpreted as music emanating from a path Zavros could not see. He and Zavros separated, and she sat and attempted to meditate. Finally she, too, began to hear the music of a crystal calling to her, and she moved to follow it. In the cavern from which the song was emanating, Zavros thought she saw shadows of two Togruta behind the walls of ice. When she attempted to reach for them, mist burst from the ice and filled the cavern so that Zavros could not see anything. Here, her challenge was to calm herself enough in order to meditate and gently move the mist back into the walls. After she achieved a clear mind, she was able to reach out with the Force and gently pull her kyber crystal towards her. The crystal united with her and became a shade of amethyst. Outside the caves, Zavros reunited with the rest of her group. They then met with Professor Huyang, an ancient droid who helped the students to construct their lightsabers. Zavros took a liking to Huyang, who she found endlessly intriguing and endearing. Apprenticeship About a standard year after her journey to Ilum, Zavros was deemed prepared to undertake the Jedi Initiate Trials. She was apprehensive of the tests, unable to shake the idea that she would be deemed unworthy and forced to leave the Order, the only home she had ever known. However, she passed the trials and even impressed Master Yoda with her demonstration of self-discipline in meditation and combat. She also impressed the Kel Dor Jedi Plo Koon, who was present at the time of her trials and was hoping to take on an apprentice. Koon approached Zavros at the end of her trials and spoke to her. The two shared an immediate connection, and it was not long before Zavros was officially deemed Koon's Padawan. The Clone Wars First Battle of Geonosis Koon was selected as one of the two hundred Jedi forming an assault team to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi on Geonosis, where he had tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett. At Koon's behest, Zavros remained on Coruscant, where she awaited news of the conflict with a group of her fellow apprentices. Many Jedi died on Geonosis, but the arrival of a clone army created on Kamino helped Koon and the other survivors, including Kenobi, Yoda, and Mace Windu, to return safely. The Battle of Geonosis marked the beginning of the Clone Wars, a three-year conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Joining the Wolfpack When the Clone Wars began, Koon took on the rank of Jedi General, and Zavros, as Koon's apprentice, was designated a Commander. Koon was assigned the 104th Battalion of clone troopers, led by Clone Commander CC-3636, who had adopted the nickname "Wolffe" during training on Kamino. As a result of Wolffe's name, the 104th was nicknamed the Wolfpack, which Zavros found very inventive and resulted in her taking instant liking to them. Her first mission alongside her master and the 104th was to stop the manufacture of deadly weaponry on the planet Bandomeer. The weapons were being shipped continually to Separatist cells throughout the Outer Rim, and Koon's goal was to destroy the facility producing the weapons. Once they had landed on Bandomeer, Koon took Zavros and a squadron of clones into the facility. They were ambushed by droids nearly instantly, and Koon was separated from the rest of the group. Zavros' initial response was to panic, but she managed to pull herself together long enough to utilize her strategic skill to proceed through the factory. She was well aware of the clones' feelings, which were trusting, but also uncertain of her ability due to her youth and her inexperience. Understanding their hesitation but refusing to let it affect her, Zavros continued to lead the pack and take out every droid she saw. Eventually, they reached the center of the factory, where Zavros ordered the clones to set the charges while she searched for her master. The bond forged through the Force between master and apprentice was very strong, and through Zavros often had difficulty trusting her own feelings, she was able to locate Koon by finally allowing herself to do so. She sprung a trap on the droids occupying Koon, and the two returned to the clones to escape the factory. Once outside, Koon assured Zavros that she was stronger than she believed, and Commander Wolffe officially welcomed her to the Wolfpack. Personality and traits As a Jedi youngling, Zavros was often reprimanded for attempting to act on intense emotion. Though she tried to learn to stop being affected by her emotions, she ultimately ended up compartmentalizing and masking her feelings, a habit she carried with her for many years. In highly stressful situations during the Clone Wars, she would sometimes lose control of her emotions. Usually, Zavros maintained a serene and calm demeanour, making her appear wise beyond her years as well as in total control of her emotions. As the war progressed, her demeanour became increasingly less relaxed, and she suffered multiple mental breakdowns during her time as a Padawan. She was also lacking in self-confidence, and worried about making mistakes or letting her master down. She was extremely selfless, but did not know when to stop giving, and would often make decisions that left her in a worse state in order to help others. Zavros had a very good memory, evident in her nearly immediate memorization of the nicknames of each clone trooper she met. She grew very attached to the clones, and was heavily bothered by the idea of them being nothing more than cannon fodder for the higher-ups of the Republic. Zavros was also a strong strategist, perhaps because of her sharp memory.Category:Force Sensitive Category:Nightsister